


Out of the Darkness

by jg82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Curse, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s04e22-s04e23 Operation Mongoose, F/F, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg82/pseuds/jg82
Summary: “I won’t let her happiness be destroyed!” It’s a declaration only a knight could proclaim so earnestly in moments like these. “She’s worked too hard for it!” All eyes, even the whiskey pair being marred by darkness, are focused on her. “I’m what this thing wants.” She lifts her chin, though her breathing stutters in her diaphragm. “So that’s what it’s going to get.”





	Out of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile. I know I have unfinished pieces, but this one has being lingering and I needed an escape.
> 
> Enjoy?

“Emma! No!”

The darkness was swirling, swallowing, consuming Regina from sight. Stealing her away right before her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, constricting with each rapid beat, pulsing dread and helplessness like she’s never known before. The grip she has on the dagger shakes, her body rocking from heel to toe, desperate to take action.

In the hissing rage of the Dark Curse, she can hear desperate voices whispering like mad fluttering fairies. The sting of their sharp wings biting across her red panicked cheeks.

‘_Save her, save her, save her!’ _

_ ‘Save Regina!'_

_ ‘Save the Queen!’ _

She shakes her head. Not in defiance against the notion, but in frustration of uncertainty.

“How,” she cries into the night, eyes glistening with dying hope. “What am I supposed to do?”

But they deny to answer.

The others stand, frozen terror, as the most vile living essence in existence starts digging its way beneath the brunette’s skin, making her scream in agony.

“NO,” She bellows—eyes narrowing—as angry magic crackles across her own taut body. “You don’t get to have her! You don’t get to hurt her!”

_ ‘Claim it then’ _ , the harsh murmurs nip back, the vortex tightening with each erratic _ tha-thump _ of her heartbeat. _ ‘Take what is yours to keep!’ _

Her nostrils flare at the challenge, and she hesitates a beat before squaring her shoulders and lifting the blade—decision made. 

“EMMA,” her parents shout behind her, horror clear in their broken voices as her legs suddenly drive forward, cutting down the distance between her and Henry’s mother. “Emma, what are you doing?”

“I won’t let her happiness be destroyed!” It’s a declaration only a knight could proclaim so earnestly in moments like these. “She’s worked too hard for it!” All eyes, even the whiskey pair being marred by darkness, are focused on her. “I’m what this thing wants.” She lifts her chin, though her breathing stutters in her diaphragm. “So that’s what it’s going to get.”

She holds Regina’s gaze for a single teardrop.

Trying to express her earnest desire.

Wish.

_ Hope. _

That this madness will all be over soon.

Then she raises her arm and jabs the instrument of evil into the roiling torrent, their loved ones shrieking with paralyzing anguish. Like scalding tar, it instantly latches onto her, hungrily sinking sticky teeth into burning flesh. She grinds her jaw, refusing to give into the pain until the devourer has tossed the other woman free.

Then she wails. 

Howling with tearing emotions as the ravished eradicator eats away her corporeal existence, purging her mind of all her fragile—cherished-—dreams. Chasing her demons to the forefront. 

_ ‘I don't feel like a hero or a savior. _

_ I just feel like what I've always been. _

_ An orphan.’ _

Death, she accepts, will be a blessing once the end comes.

But out of nowhere.....

.....she’s unexpectedly upended.

Her crumbling body yanked tight, and her caving eyes pried open, when another hand falls upon the wielder in her right. A flash of mahogany regains her balance, and she’s now face to face with—

“Regina.”

It leaves her cracking lips like a benediction.

There, in the feasting frenzy of the titillated darkness, stands the Evil Queen. Toe to toe. Chest to chest. Hip to hip. Their fingers interlocked over carnage.

“Emma!”

It’s a gasping balm on the heat that snaps along nerve endings, daring her knees to fold, yielding into fated destiny. It’s a promise layered with _ ‘together’ _ , and _ ‘our magic’ _ . It's defiance against puppeteer roles with, _ ‘I believe you’ _ and _ ‘maybe I need you’ _ . It’s rage bubbling out of _ ‘you made me a monster, but I won’t let you do the same to Emma’ _.

It’s unspoken affection impulsively reacting.

Hands reaching out, grasping, helping, saving.

Worried gazes meeting, holding, softening, understanding.

Bodies stepping into place, protecting, folding, and choosing each over others.

Time, and time, again.

It’s something as light as a feather.

And as violent as the anarchy they stand amidst.

_ Love _ , a faint echo suddenly breathes around them, _ true love... _

_Is magic _.

_ Oh! _

Like a rubber band stretched to its limit, the Dark Curse suddenly tears with ear piercing agony the same instant they bend together, soft lips pressing urgently to convey everything they have been to each other over the last four plus years.

Fingers shake as they curl together, holding tightly—lives dependent—while blinding sparks of red and gold pop at their feet, building up into a fiery dance of annihilation. Chestnut locks tangle with sun kissed tendrils whipping about, the utter furor deafening.

Then it all pauses, like a drawn in breath, still for a single moment.

Before exploding out in a sonic boom of washing colors.

Chasing the curse away, and dissolving the dagger, to empty particles of ash.

_Oh._

They stay motionless for a bit.

Twine about.

Holding, reveling, owning.

Until an external sigh draws them apart.

Their eyes meet in exhilarating wonder, still clutching, before shifting to the new world surrounding them.

For it truly is surreal.

Though night still remains settled upon their little seaside town, the stars above glow with excited illumination. As if they have just witnessed life being formed. The trees rustle in a gentle embracing breeze, and the insects chatter with jovial praises.

It’s as if they had simply been on a stroll, hand in hand, on a peaceful evening, enjoying each other’s company.

“Moms?”

Their son’s voice is startling, turning them side by side—but not apart—as they meet his torn gaze.

“Henry,” they breath in unison, and he’s rushing towards them the second they step his way. Dire need for contact wraps them up in a blanket of I love you’s_ . _ They bury their noses into his hair, the soft fuzz of his cheeks, the collar of his coat, all within their binding grip.

“You guys did it,” he chokes out, fear being chased away by awe in his warbling voice. “You defeated the dark one’s curse with true love!”

Regina lets loose a wet chuckle, the sound music to her ears, and turns a watery gaze her way. Amber shades of honey, soft but unwavering, even as his words rattle around their new reality.

“Yes,” she husks, squeezing Emma’s fingers tight, “yes we did.”

It all feels like a lot to absorb as her own mossy stare departs to take in the rest of their approaching family. Including the two men they had each settled themselves upon. Yet, it seems so very simple all at once.

Truth can be set aside for willful ignorance.

But it never remains permanently hidden.

Eventually, when it matters most, it will claw its way to the surface.

And you can either embrace it like a phoenix.

Or fall into the void of its waning light.

With a shuddering breath, she draws mother and son further into her trembling arms, affirming choices made. Paths chosen. Futures yet to be written of their own will at hand.

“Yeah kid,” she shudders, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and one gently to Regina’s accepting lips. “Yeah we did.”


End file.
